Family
by WickedBlue
Summary: I've always wondered how Gibbs would react to Callen getting shot. After seeing how distraught Gibbs was about Callen in 'Semper Fidelis' I just had to mix it together.


**Family by WickedBlue**

**Summary**: What happened after Callen got shot and how did Gibbs react when heard about it?

I've always wondered how Gibbs would react to Callen's shooting. After seeing how distraught Gibbs was about Callen in 'Semper Fidelis' I just had to mix it together.

**Timeline**: After the NCIS episodes "Legend 1 and 2", before NCIS LA

**Warnings**: h/c, swear words, spoilers for NCIS episodes 6.22, 6.23 ('Legend') and 6.24 ('Semper Fidelis') and some for NCIS LA of course (Just if you haven't seen the show at all.), no beta and a writer who doesn't have a clue what she is doing. Read on your own volition.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you recognize, that includes some dialog from 'Semper Fidelis'.

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language.

On to the story

The flight had been pretty much eventless. Gibbs had tried to sleep again, but between McGee babbling about some new sniper rifle which apparently hat gotten some especially good reviews in a weapons journal – not that the young Agent even had the first clue about these things anyway - and with all the thoughts running through his head, he hadn't been able to get even a wink of sleep. Not that McGee would know about that. Gibbs had just closed his eyes, tuned him out and let his mind run freely.

So Callen had been right about Agent Macy. Gibbs had been very surprised to hear from the Psychologist what she actually had done for him. It had been quite a revelation. Maybe he should cut her some slack the next time they had to work together. But he would not apologize.

It had been a difficult time then just after Kelly's and Shannon's death. He had been so raw, furious and his thoughts full of vengeance. Of course he had known what it could have done to his career if they ever found him out, but he had been too angry to care. Going after his wife's and daughter's killer had been the only thing holding him together then. This anger had been transferred to Macy, when she started investigating him. Gibbs was man enough to admit that this had clouded his relationship with her over all these years. To hear now that she had actually protected him had been quite a surprise. Although deep down he had always wondered how he had managed to get away then.

Thinking about the death of his family still hurt like hell and he forced his thoughts into a different direction.

It had been good to see Callen again. He hadn't seen the younger Agent for several years with both of them being too busy with their jobs to find time to meet up. And even though their first meeting after three years had been a bit stiff at the beginning, it had not taken long to get that easy rapport back they had developed after that first mission in Serbia. Nothing brought people as tight together as fighting for their lives together. And the respect and bond born when someone saved your life and you saved theirs usually lasted for more than a life time.

Not that Callen had made it particularly easy at the beginning. The kid had been disappointed and cast away by too many people going from foster home to foster home sometimes even within one day. Suddenly having to rely on people had been difficult for him. He had tried to stay away from his team mates and hadn't interacted with them any more than just necessary. The poster child of a troubled kid and a loner. Not exactly someone you wanted to have on your team.

But how much that had changed during their first real mission together. Necessity had made him work together with Gibbs when they first started their assignment, but at the end of that mission they had been friends.

And it hadn't been the last time they went on an assignment together. The second one had gone much smoother and Callen had started to really trust Gibbs. Thankfully Gibbs had recognized how precious this gift was and had more and more opened up, too.

That bond they had formed during their first missions together only got stronger over the years. They didn't need to see each other to know that they still could rely on the other. Gibbs knew he could depend on the younger man to be there if he needed him. And that went both ways. A few years of only a handful of phone conversations didn't change anything. But it had been good to see him face to face again and catch up with him. Gibbs didn't have many people he trusted like Callen.

And he seemed to have gotten himself a good team. Gibbs hadn't had much of a chance to observe them interacting, but he quickly had noticed the strong friendship and trust to his partner Sam Hanna. Hearing how Callen talked about him and seeing them together quickly had put him into Gibbs good book. And even though Callen still kept a certain emotional distance to his other team mates - hardly noticeable if you didn't know what to look for - he trusted them enough to have his back in a tight spot. It was good to know that his friend had found a family again.

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

Switching on his phone as soon as they got to the airport he expected a lot messages, the Director calling with a new case, Abby telling him that she missed them or someone asking for some paper work to be done. What he didn't expect was to get this call.

The voice message was short and terrifying. "This is the Mercy Hospital in Los Angeles. You are listed as one of the emergency contacts of a G. Callen. Could you please call us back as soon as possible under…"

Gibbs stopped abruptly when he heard this message. This could just be a joke or maybe a trap. It wouldn't be the first time that someone was trying to get him through a supposedly injured team mate. And he had just talked to Callen a couple of hours ago. He couldn't be injured or…

No, Gibbs had to stop himself from thinking that. He knew he had to figure out what was going on and call that number, but he also had other ways of getting information. "McGee, call the LA office and ask if anything has happened there." McGee just looked at him confused, but Gibbs offered no explanation. "Now McGee!" he barked while dialing the number from the voice mail. They would soon know what was going on.

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

The nurse answering his call had been quite happy to find him a doctor to get rid of that irate man on the phone. The doctor, Dr Erickson – Gibbs made a mental note to look that man up – had taken some persuasion until he had given out confidential patient information, but now after ending the call Gibbs knew that if this information was real, his friend was critically injured. Four bullets had made a lot of damage in his body. Apparently even now he was still in surgery, had already coded twice on the table and his chances of survival were low at best. If this information and this hospital were real then he could loose Callen. And everything had sounded quite genuine, though, up to the background noise of the hospital. But Gibbs still hoped it wasn't. At least until he put the phone down and looked at McGee.

"I've just talked to Eric. Apparently Agent Callen was shot in a Drive By just after we left. Pretty much everybody is at the hospital, apparently it's pretty bad. How did you know, Boss?" he asked curiously. When there was no reply McGee looked at his boss only to see him visibly rattled. It was a look McGee had never seen before on his face. But then he seemed to pull himself together. "McGee, get me on the next plane to LA, now!" he snapped determined.

Getting out his phone again he hit the speed dial to the Director's office. "Director Vance, I need a couple of days off beginning from now." Without waiting for a reply he ended the call. He didn't feel like discussing it with that man. Not now. While Callen could be dying. He would call him later again, when he knew more. Maybe.

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

It was dark by the time he stepped into the small private hospital room. The injured Agent was connected to several machines and tubes and looked like hell. But he was still alive. The only chair in the room was currently occupied by a big form, Agent Hanna no doubt, silently keeping vigil on the side of his injured friend.

The big man sat up when he saw Gibbs entering but didn't take his hand away from its supportive position on Callen's shoulder. He didn't seem surprised to him see him here. "The hospital staff told me they had called you. I wasn't so sure where you were and if you would come. I tried to call you, but your phone was switched off." This all was said in a tone that told him that Hanna hadn't known the full extent of Callen's friendship with Gibbs. Gibbs knew that Callen told the black Agent about working with him and even about them being friends, but he probably didn't know how deep this friendship went. Those ops had been top secret, so you usually didn't go around blabbing much about it. Hanna had done his fair share of black ops, Gibbs was sure of it, so he knew how it was. Callen didn't like talking about those missions anyway. Gibbs usually virtually had to beat him with a stick to get him to open up about their more difficult assignments.

Gibbs stepped closer to the bed trying to assess the damage done to his young friend. He hadn't even thought of switching his phone back on again after leaving the LA airport. The only news he had been interested in would have been about Callen and as he already was on the way to the hospital he hadn't seen the point of switching it back on and having to deal with Vance or his team.

Turning to Sam Hanna he took in his red eyes and beaten look. It didn't seem good. "How is he?" he questioned quietly. Those raw looking eyes meet his. "Not good. He was hit by four bullets. Those bastards just drove by and shot him. In bright daylight. I was just 30 meters away but couldn't do anything." Gibbs stopped him here. He knew that Hanna would give his life for Callen. "It's not your fault that they shot him." He stated matter-of-factly. "What do the doctors say?"

"It doesn't look good. They spent seven hours operating on him. He coded three times on the operation table and he is still critical. They don't know if he will even make it through the night…" here he trailed off visibly shaken. Seeing how upset the other man was Gibbs took a step closer and put his hand on Hanna's shoulder. "He will make it. He is strong and stubborn. I have seen him severely injured, Hanna. There is no way that he will let this bring him down." Gibbs stated with more conviction than he actually felt. Yes, there had been more than one time that Callen had been injured on a mission and that one time on their first assignment together he had nearly died. But four bullets could do a lot of damage.

He looked back at Callen trying to figure out where those bullets had hit, but there was hardly any space on the man's upper body without bandages. "Where was he hit?" Gibbs asked looking back at Hanna. "One bullet hit his shoulder, one his chest and two his lower abdomen." Hanna replied. "The bullet in his shoulder didn't do that much damage, but the other wounds; they are bad Gibbs, really bad."

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

Talking to Callen's doctor didn't give Gibbs any more information than Hanna had. Callen was critically injured and only time would tell if he would make it. Maybe they would be able to say more if he survived the night.

Organizing a second chair Gibbs went back into Callen's room and sat down on the other side of his bed to join Hanna in his vigil over their injured friend. After a couple of minutes of silence Hanna looked at him questionly. "I didn't know you knew G that well. I was really surprised to hear from the nurse that they had called you. G never said…" Here he stopped himself. Sam knew G well enough to know, that he had just answered his own question. G never offered much information about himself. Sam usually had to pester him pretty hard to get anything out of him.

Gibbs saw the realization hit the other agent, but he also knew that he hadn't asked what he actually wanted to ask. How and when did Gibbs become such good friends with Callen? Gibbs didn't know why he started talking. Maybe he felt like he kind of owed it to Hanna who was Callen's best friend, to tell him more about a young Callen or maybe it was because he had heard that even unconscious people could still hear what was going on around them and he wanted Callen to know that he was not alone. But Gibbs started talking quietly. And Sam Hanna was listening.

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

They had talked for hours reminiscing about their pasts with Callen. Sam had learned a lot of his friend's early days as an undercover operative working cases in the Middle East and Russia. More than said friend would ever tell him himself. In exchange for that he told Gibbs about their friendship, them bickering like a married couple and their team mates, only stopping when they both felt too tired and emotionally spent.

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

Callen was still alive the next day when Gibbs woke up. Doctors and nurses stopped by to check on him and Gibbs could have sworn he had seen some surprised faces, before they went back to looking professional.

Gibbs went out to get a coffee - if you could call that stuff from the vending machine actually coffee. He was not surprised to find Agent Macy and two of Callen's team mates in his room when he came back. After the usual greetings Agent Macy came up to

Gibbs. "Can we talk outside?" she said in a tone which made it sound more than an order than a question. Usually Gibbs would bristle at that, but the revelation the team's psychologist had made just the day before was still fresh on his mind.

"I got a call from Director Vance this morning. Do you want to say anything to that?" she began as soon as they were out of the room. It sounded too accusing in his ears and Gibbs had to hold back to not to forget that he had decided to cut her some slack for not giving him up. "Callen is seriously injured. I had to come here." he snarled but his voice had taken on a desperate sub tone, the severity of the situation taking its toll on him.

He saw the realization hit her nearly instantly. "Callen had said you were family," she began, looking at him astonished. "but I never thought you were so close."

She stopped to take a first real look at the older agent. He looked like hell. His haggard look spoke of many hours of worrying and no sleep.

When Gibbs didn't reply - not that she actually had expected it - she decided to let it go and get back to the reason why she had wanted to talk to Gibbs. "Director Vance wants to talk to you as soon as possible. There has been a murder…"

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

Gibbs knew why he had let himself talk into going back to DC without even knowing if Callen would make it or not, but he still felt bad about leaving his friend's side.

He hated waiting. Waiting for a friend to die, without being able to do anything about. Yeah, he hated being helpless, too. And at least this way the case would keep him distracted. But still, he couldn't wait to go back to LA. Giving his support. God knew, Callen needed it. He was still hanging in there, but Gibbs knew that could change any minute. Hanna had promised to call him if there was any change, but Gibbs dreaded that call. He knew that Callen's chances of survival were pretty slim.

And it wasn't just any murder. No, the guy who had been killed was a federal Agent and his murder had taken place at a card game between the chiefs of the FBI, ICE, CIA and the SECNAV at the SECNAV's residence of all places. Four high profile targets in the same room; the residence had been swarmed by federal agents and the security web was supposedly airtight. Gibbs participation at the investigation had been ordered by very high up.

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

Just before arriving at the SECNAV's residence Gibbs had called Sam Hanna again. The other Agent hadn't seemed to be surprised by Gibbs call. It had been good to hear that Callen was still alive, but Gibbs heart nearly stopped when Hanna told him that Callen had coded again a couple of hours ago. They had managed to get his heart beating, again, but it had been a close call. It had been the fourth time now that this had happened. Gibbs helplessly wondered how many times Callen would manage to fight his way back until his strength finally left him.

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

"The bosses get together a couple of times a year" Fornell explained when they arrived at the crime scene. "Locations and responsibilities rotate." - "SECNAV the place, ICE people" Gibbs caught on. Fornell took over smirking at Gibbs "CIA brings the chips and dip and the Bureau…" here Gibbs interrupted him again. "the booze" he said a wishful undertone clouding his voice. That caught Fornell's attention. "Little early for a drink, Jethro." He stated matter-of-factly. Gibbs' resigned tone spoke volumes. "I might need it." Fornell looked at the NCIS Agent questionly. "To settle your gut?" he asked curiously. Gibbs just looked aside and didn't reply. There were just no words to explain that a friend was just dying and he was more than 2500 miles away and couldn't do anything to help him.

Apparently McGee had noticed that there was something wrong with Gibbs, too. "Something bothering you here, Boss?" he asked looking around the place curiously. "No, not here." Gibbs replied wearily and left the room. Finally Fornell caught on. "Not here" he echoed sadly, being one of only a small group of people who knew how much Callen meant to Gibbs. Taking in Fornell's expression McGee finally got it. "Not here." He echoed still a bit bewildered at how distraught Gibbs seemed to be about the injured Agent from the LA team.

McGee had been really surprised when Gibbs had taken off so sudden after hearing about Agent Callen at the airport. There had been no sign of any closer connection between Gibbs and the other Agent when they had been in LA. At least not any McGee had noticed. But he hadn't really looked for one. But if Gibbs was so distraught he must have missed something.

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

Solving the case had taken several days. Too long for Gibbs' taste. He wanted to get back to LA to check on Callen himself. Although he called Sam Hanna regularly it just wasn't the same, than being there himself and seeing with his own eyes that his friend was still alive.

Callen still hadn't woken up, but he got stronger every day. By now it had been six days since the shooting. Six days of worrying, waiting and tentative hope. The doctors were slowly getting more confident about Callen's survival chances, but the fact that he still hadn't woken up worried them. Loosing such a high amount of blood could result in brain damage. But Gibbs didn't want to think about this. Callen made it this far, he had to be ok.

But now Gibbs finally could assure himself of Callen's condition. He had taken an entire week off with the option to extent his leave if necessary and left his team in Dinozzo's hands.

Gibbs arrived at the hospital in the late afternoon. Callen was still at the Mercy Hospital as his condition was still to critical to move him to a Navy facility. The psychologist, Nate or something, was occupying the chair next to Callen's bed, reading something to the still unconscious agent. When Gibbs entered the hospital room he jumped up startled. "Agent Gibbs, I didn't expect to see you here." Then he got a grip on himself and extended his hand to Gibbs. "I believe we never have been officially introduced" he began "I'm Nate Getz, the Operational Psychologist of the team."

Gibbs didn't hesitate to shake the hand. Then his eyes went over the still form on the bed. "How is he doing?" He asked quietly. Nate's eyes lightened up a bit at that. "The doctors say his chances of survival are getting better every day. And it's been six days, so there shouldn't be any problems anymore, should they? But without him waking up they can't say yet if he will make a full recovery." He started babbling still feeling intimidated by the older man. "He will be ok." Gibbs said, looking over to Callen.

Sensing that Gibbs would want to spend some time alone with his injured friend, Nate went to grab his books. "I'll leave you alone with him then." He said as always uncomfortable in Gibbs presence and left the room.

Gibbs said down on the chair Nate just had vacated, grabbed one of Callen's hands and started talking quietly. It didn't really matter what he was saying as long as the other Agent heard him and knew that he wasn't alone.

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

Hours later his voice was nearly gone. He had talked the entire time, only stopping to get a coffee in between. It was close to midnight by now and Gibbs decided to stop to catch a nap himself. He hadn't taken a hotel room, yet, knowing that he would stay at the hospital at least for the first night. But before he dropped off to sleep he tried to reach his friend again.

"Damn, Callen. You have to wake up you hear me!" he raised what was left of his voice to get his message across. "There are people here who need you back, your family…" And here his voice broke. Yeah damn, Callen was family and Callen saw him as family, too. He hadn't needed Macy's confirmation to know that. But it was still good to hear that Callen still considered him family even after all these years.

Getting a grip on his emotions Gibbs started again. "Look, you have to wake up, you hear me. You have to come back to us. Everybody here is worried about you and I know you don't like people making a fuss about you. So you better wake up. Please, Callen" Gibbs said his voice taking on a pleading tone.

After that his exhaustion took over and he fell asleep his hand still covering Callen's.

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

Of course, nothing had changed when he woke up the next day. Not that he had really 3xpected that his speech would actually wake the younger Agent up, but he still had hoped that today was the day he would finally open his eyes. Stretching his back Gibbs thought that he was definitely too old now to sleep in chairs.

Deciding to grab a coffee and some fresh air he left the room only to come back 20 minutes later to a total chaos. Gibbs heard the commotion when he arrived on the floor Callen's room was on. He started running as soon as he had determined the source and came to an abrupt stop at the door to Callen's room. Surveying the chaos in front of him he took a relieved breath. For a moment he had been afraid that the worst had happened.

But his relief was short lived when he caught on what was happening in that room. Apparently Callen had woken up, confused and alone hooked on a feeding, an oxygen and a few other tubes and had panicked. The hospital staff at Bethesda was used to soldiers with all kinds of backgrounds and emotional baggage, but the people here were clearly out of their element. Callen had already managed rid himself of the feeding tube, the oxygen canule and the IV in his hand They desperately tried to rein their patient in to keep him from harming himself even more.

By now they had managed to strap down both of his arms, but he was still struggling too violently to be able to give him a shot. Gibbs saw that his wrists were raw already from fighting against the restraints. Getting closer he could also see the panic and fear in his friends eyes and he stepped in furiously. "Stop it!" he ordered pushing himself between the orderlies and Callen. When they tried to push him out of the way he snarled at them angrily. "Can't you see that you are scaring him? Back off and let me talk to him. He knows me and trusts me." He exclaimed, desperate for them to believe him. The orderlies looked questioning to the doctor who finally nodded, giving them the signal to back away.

As soon as they let go Callen fought again harder against the restraints. But Gibbs was worried to see how this struggle had weakened his injured friend. Stepping further into Callen's field of vision he started to talk softly to him. It didn't take long for the younger Agent to recognize his voice. Gibbs knew the exact point when that happened for all the struggles stopped suddenly. Now Gibbs could see the recognition in Callen's eyes. He could have jumped for joy when he first heard him saying his name. "Yeah, it's me. It's alright, you are in a hospital. You are safe." Gibbs said seeing the questions in his friend's eyes.

Gibbs had to get the restraints off, but for that he had to be sure that Callen knew what was going on and that he had nothing to fear here. "Callen, are you with me? You are safe here. I'm taking those restraints off, but you have to stop moving. Do you understand me?" Gibbs searched his friend's eyes not really expecting a verbal reply. Thus he was really surprised when he actually got one. "I...know…I'm…safe. You're…here" Callen said breathlessly. The trust which spoke out of these few words was visible in his eyes, too, when he looked at Gibbs. That nearly did the older man in. Trying to get a clamp on the emotions rising up in him Gibbs busied himself with the restraints. He nearly gasped when he saw the damage they had already done to Callen's wrists.

Knowing that Callen was lucid enough now to know what was going on around him, he motioned one of the doctors to his bed. Hopefully the young Agent hadn't ripped any stitches or aggravated his wounds even more.

While Callen was tended to he could see him growing more and more tired. His eyes were falling shut when everybody left the room just to open abruptly again to search for Gibbs. Sensing what this was about Gibbs grabbed a hold of his friend's hand giving it a light squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere." He stated determinedly, willing the injured man to believe him. Only then Callen let himself fall back to sleep.

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

"You know, he is going to escape us if we don't make a move soon." Agent Hanna said turning to Gibbs. They were sitting on a park bench secretly watching their target. Gibbs just nodded not taking his eyes of the target. It was getting dangerous now. One wrong move and he could be gone. And just because he could hardly make it to the bathroom alone, yet, didn't mean that he didn't have recourses.

It had been three weeks since the shooting now. Three hard weeks of ups and downs. Gibbs was sure Callen's picture must be somewhere in a medical dictionary under 'patient from hell'. He still didn't know how he had managed to block the door with his own bed of all things, to keep the nurses from annoying him in the middle of the night. There had been quite an uproar under the hospital staff about that and that night nurse hadn't been the only one who refused to tend to Callen after that.

Although Callen was much stronger now three weeks after the shooting, he still needed a lot of help especially to move around the hospital. At the moment he was sitting in his wheelchair staring desolately over the pond in the hospital park. He had told Sam to leave him alone to think. Sam had followed his wishes and backed off to wait at the park bench as always watching his friends back. That was where Gibbs had found him and where there were both sitting now, keeping an eye on their friend.

Gibbs knew that Callen hated being dependent on anyone. He had always had to care for himself and found it hard to let others help him. Even his closest friends.

And he was getting more and more frustrated with everybody fussing about him. The doctors, the nurses, Sam, Gibbs and so on. Gibbs was pretty sure that he was already plotting on how to get out of the hospital and away from everybody to lick his wounds in peace. And as it looked like, Hanna had noticed that, too.

It was probably time to talk to Callen's doctors about his release. Gibbs was sure that they would be very happy to get rid of him.

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

"You know you can stay at my place, G." Hanna tried for the third time when he pushed his friend's wheelchair to the hospital exit. "You can even have my bed."

Stupid hospital policy, Callen thought. They just invented this to make people feel humiliated when they left the hospital. He didn't need this thing. He could have made it to the exit pretty well on his own, he was sure of that. Ok, it would have taken a bit longer. And he would have to make a lot of stops and would probably have stumbled a bit now and then. But still. He was strong enough now to walk on his own.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks Sam. I don't want to drive you out of your own bed." Callen replied lightly. "Besides I'm gonna crash at a friends place. I will be fine." – "Damn right, you will." Gibbs growled, having just come up behind them. Just in time to hear that last part. He knew Callen to well to believe him. He would probably just rent a hotel room and than crash there on his own and that was not something Gibbs would let his friend do.

"I have a guest room and a bed with your name on it and don't even think of going somewhere else." He growled at Callen. The man was still too weak to stay anywhere on his own. The doctors had warned them that it would be some time before Callen would be back to his independent self.

And deep down Callen knew that, but that didn't mean that he was going to admit it to himself or others. "Gibbs, you live on the other side of the country. There is no way I can sit in a plane for half a day." He stated trying to get out of it.

Gibbs had already talked to his doctors. "There is no way you could sit that long, that's right" Gibbs agreed "Fortunately, I have already made arrangements for us to travel in a medical evacuation plane leaving from the airport in two hours." Gibbs continued knowing he had won.

Sam smirked at Callen. "You will be strapped safely into a nice comfy cot, G." He was surprised to see a quick flicker of panic go through Callen's eyes. "Are you ok, G?" he asked concerned about this sudden change in his friend. Was there a problem with Gibbs? Didn't he want to go with him? Maybe he had missed something and their relationship wasn't as solid as he had thought.

His troubled thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs suddenly crouching down next to Callen's wheelchair. Now they were at the same eyelevel and Gibbs put a hand on Callen's knee waiting for his friend to meet his eye. "I will be there, too, Callen. You will be safe." Gibbs soothed willing his friend to believe him. Callen looked at him for a moment and then nodded slightly, the fear leaving his eyes as quickly as it had come.

"Well I suppose it should be safe enough as long as you don't try to fly the plane, again. My bruises had bruises after the last time." He joked trying to overplay what had happened. Gibbs, knowing what his friend was doing, squeezed his leg one last time and got up. "You didn't have to fly with me. I'm sure the Russians would have loved to have a chat with you." He said playing along. "Yeah right. Did you see how pissed there were at me? Between bullets and bruises I choose the bruises everyday."

Sam Hanna watched that byplay with a wide grin on his face. "You know G, one day I will get all of these stories out of you."

NCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCISxNCISLAxNCIS

They arrived at Gibbs house late in the afternoon. Callen was totally exhausted and had to lean heavily on Gibbs when they made their way to the guest room. Gibbs knew that he hadn't gotten much sleep on the plane. Even with Gibbs there, being restrained had brought out to many bad memories to let him feel safe enough to relax completely.

Lying Callen down on the bed he proceeded to take his shoes and Jeans off. Although Callen tried to push Gibbs hands away he knew that there was no way that he would manage it own his own. The last thing he noticed before he fell into a deep peaceful sleep was Gibbs pulling a big comforter over him.

Before leaving the room Gibbs threw one last look at the man already sleeping soundly on the bed. It was good to know that all of his family was safe.

The end

So what do you think?


End file.
